sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Sahashi Minato
Minato is the main protagonist of the story. He is a 19 year old average teenager who happens to be highly intelligent, yet due to his inability to ressist pressure has failed his entrance exam twice, and as result has been branded a idiot and loser. Minato's known family consists of his mother Sahashi Takami, his unknown grandmother, and his younger sister Yukari; his father is unknown but it's been hinted, that Minaka might be Minato's biological father. He is known as the Ashikabi of the North and is the most powerful Ashikabi in the North sector of the city. He sister is also an ashikabi although Minato is not yet aware of this. His mother happens to work in MBI and knows about the sekirei plan and is actually very involved in it. His first sekirei was Musubi, who wished for him to be her ashikabi for his kindness. He has since then winged five more sekireis. He is also a target of MBI because he helped No. 95 Kuno and her ashikabi Shigi Haruka escape the city to live peacefully. __TOC__ Appearance During the entire story, Minato is a short and slim young man with black hair, almost always wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. There are occasions when he wears a blue jacket over his white shirt but that happens only when he heads out together with his Sekirei. Personality Minato is a insecure invidual in the beginning who has a passive personality and often lacks the confidence to go against his own Sekirei when they decide on something; like for example - *When he ordered Musubi and Tsukiumi to avoid a dangerous roaming veiled Sekirei, he immediatly received the opposite reaction and wasn't able to convince them to stay home instead of going after the mysterious Sekirei. *A other good example is Tsukiumi refusing Minato's request to participate in the escape plan to help Kuno and Haruka Shigi escape from the capital or Homura who decides that he should be the one to hold on Matsu's stolen jinki for the time being without asking for Minato's permission. Minato's mother seems to be the cause of his personality, as it's several times times stated that Minato never had the guts to go against his mother or sister, which the latter is a complete opposite of his personality. Minato also has a caring and emotional side to him. Unlike many Ashikabi's, he often worries about the fights where his Sekirei get involved and he has expressed several times the desire that he rather would want to defeat the enemy Sekirei without the use of aggresive violence. He also never gets angry with his Sekirei and tries to convince them that despite his insecurities, he would fight with them and face his fear for his Sekireis sake. His love and kindness for his Sekirei slowly develops Minato's personality throughout the story into a one more befitting a man, even going as far to go against his own mother in a attempt to protect his Sekirei. Minato is not afraid to show his feelings for his Sekirei, to the point that he fell in a emotional state and cried when he witnessed Musubi's crest disappearing during the first fight against the Disciplinary Squad, showing that he truly cares for his Sekirei which also earned him Kazehana's admiration and feelings towards him. Abilities and Powers As an Ashikabi, Minato has the ability to give his Sekirei a temporarily power boost after trading a kiss with them. In the series, the power of an Ashikabi can be determined not only by the number of the Sekirei he or she has in his or her disposal, but by the bond between them which marks Minato as an powerful Ashikabi because of his loyalty towards his Sekirei. Sekirei Before the beginning of the third stage, Minato winged a total of six Sekireis. All 6 reacted to him (four of them are "Single Numbers") - three at the game's first stage: Musubi, Kusano and Matsu (her winging was end of the first stage), and three at the second stage: Tsukiumi, Kazehana and Homura (he was the last unwinged Sekirei and his winging was the final phase of the second stage). In the anime, Tsukiumi was winged at the first stage and her winging was end of the first stage. Having quite a handful of strong Sekireis on his side earned him recognition as the strongest Ashikabi in the northern part of the city, as well as the title "Ashikabi of the North" (sometimes referred as "Minato of the North"), though most seem to neglect adding his name due to the fact that he was described as an Ashikabi with "shady" backgrounds. Many believe he is the key to foil the MBI's plans for the Sekirei. History Part in the story Category:Sekirei